1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for receiving and decoding television picture information transmitted as a first series of coefficients of a second series of transformation functions into which the television picture information is transformed subpicture-wise, the transmitting system comprising a picture converting device which comprises a transformation device for the subpicture-wise transformation of the television picture for application to a transmission. Specifically it relates to decoder apparatus for reconstructing, from the subpicture-wise organized first series of coefficients, the television picture information organized in television lines and in pixels within a television line for the purpose of display. The transmission medium may be a communications channel, for example, a bundle of telephone lines, or a storage medium, for example, a magnetic tape within a video cassette recorder (VCR).